Watashi no Tsubasa
by Kagetsuya
Summary: Translation: My Wings. Kagetsuya and Chihaya-kun in Hawaii.


Gark, yesh, I dug in my junk yet again and found this. It's like, really crappy. I don't like it. Two years after the OAVs ended. Like I said, buncha crack. _This_ one I think I know I did for an English free-write piece. No wonder I don't like it. ^_~ Hm... I really don't know the ending myself, so I guess it's up to you, the reader, to guess/decide/tell me. ^_^

"I'm'n idiot."

Watashi no Tsubasa

The sky was clear, the stars were out, and the large, round, full moon cast its soft radiance over the calm waters of Ala Moana beach. The steady crashing of the waves dominated over the din of a typical Honolulu night. There was a faint, warm breeze that carried with it the faint sounds of traffic and the many people who still roamed the city at such a late hour.

Kagetsuya strolled down the cool sands, silent, simply enjoying the wind in his long, flowing, golden tresses. Amused, teal-ocean eyes followed the every move of his dark-haired companion, Chihaya, as the youth danced about, arms out, violet-tinted black hair playing around his lithe form.

'He seems so happy,' he mused, smiling as his lover broke into a series of cartwheels. 'I wonder if he's still hurting inside, though...'

It's been two years since Messiah. Two years since Chihaya lost a wing to the biohumanoid-angel, and subsequently the ability to fly. The diminutive angel had changed since then, seemed to have lost most of his cheerful disposition. Far too many times had Kagetsuya caught a melancholy Chihaya gazing wistfully up at the sky when he thought his partner wasn't watching him. The blond angel had even taken to avoiding conversations on anything that would remind either of them of the loss.

"Kage-chan, let's sit here for a bit." Chihaya was suddenly at his side, violet eyes imploring. "I'm kinda tired."

"That's what you get for prancing around like that," he teased, wrapping an arm around the dark-haired youth.

Nevertheless, they sat, Kagetsuya never releasing his hold on his precious dark angel. A comfortable silence settled over the both of them as Chihaya leaned against him and wrapped his arms around him. For a while they just sat there, listening to the waves crashing onto the sand, content just with each other's company.

"It's been so long since we were last here," the younger angel said at last. "We didn't get to enjoy Hawaii last time, though..." He smiled mischieviously. "So, Kagetsuya, Hilton Hawaiian Village start bugging you for your banana bread recipe yet?"

"I've already turned them down four times since we got here. I told them the recipe was exclusively for a beautiful angel I know."

Chihaya tilted his head up to meet his gaze. "Wow, I feel really special now." He giggled. "I remember the gathering when you brought Michael-sama and Raphael-sama the 'Hilton' banana bread. I should have taken a picture then. You looked so cute with that innocent expression on your face."

He just chuckled as his companion sighed, lost in the memory. 'How long has it been since then...?'

"I bet I can still pick Eden out among the stars even with my eyes closed," Chihaya murmured after a while. "I wonder how Michael-sama and Raphael-sama are doing..." Then, after a while, "Ne, Kagetsuya?"

"Nanda?"

"Do you remember that promise you made me?"

"Which one?"

"If I get sick..."

'Where's he getting this idea? I thought he wasn't worried about the Black Cancer anymore.'

Out loud, he asked. "Why are you saying this now?" He wrapped his arm tighter around the Chihaya, pressing his lips into the smaller angel's silky, violet-black hair. "You're _not_ sick."

"Yeah, I know... Just asking, na?"

"Aa."

For a long time, Chihaya had been worried about the significance of black wings. No one had them back on their home planet of Eden. Only when they came to Earth did they find that those who had them had the disease that had come to be known as the Black Cancer. Until they found out that Chihaya's features were attributed to circumstances surrounding his birth and _not_ because he was ailing of the cancer, he'd always fretted about what was wrong with him. And, with the rather vague information they'd had at the time, he was always off searching for the lucifers--the fallen angels, those exiled from Eden, who were all found to have the deadly disease--in hopes of getting a complete explanation.

Which, in turn, led to the chaos with Messiah, the biohumanoid-angel created by the mad Doctor Ashino as part of a scheme to create an army of superhumans. But that was two years gone.

"Kage-ch--Kagetsuya... Please don't be angry with me..."

"Hm? What is it, Chihaya-ai?"

Silence.

Then, "I... I've been keeping something from you for about a month now... I'm sorry--I wasn't sure--"

Chihaya cut off and stiffened, his grip tightening on Kagetsuya. The blond glanced down at his partner and found the youth's face to be white, pretty features screwed in an expression of pain.

"Chihaya? Chihaya, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

'Ah, Kami, what's happening to him? He--looks a little like when--'

The dark angel let out a gasp and his hold loosened. "I... Kage--tsuya..."

"What was that, Chihaya?"

The one-winged angel took a moment to catch his breath before saying softly, "Kage-chan, I... I've been getting pains like that for the past year. On my back, along my--where my wing--" He stopped and looked up, misty amethyst orbs meeting teal-ocean. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kept it from you, but I--I thought it was just my body healing. I thought the pain would go away after awhile, but they just got worse and-- Gomen nasai, Kage-chan. Gomen..."

He began to turn his gaze away again, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"Maybe a little," the bright angel admitted, brushing away a tear that had managed to escape Chihaya's eye. "But I understand. And I'm glad you decided to tell me."

"You don't think--maybe--that it's--"

Kagetsuya silenced him with a kiss. "No," he said firmly. "You saw Seraphim-sama's findings. Holy Michael told you himself. It's _not_ the Black Cancer."

"I know, but... I can't help but to think it is..."

"Aa... Well, in any case, I guess I'll have to contact Michael-sama about this."

"...Hm... No one on Eden but Raphael-sama knows that you still do that, huh?"

"Iya."

"Oh."

Another stretch of silence filled the next moments. Chihaya turned his gaze up to the starry heavens with a soft sigh.

'Now or never,' Kagetsuya told himself.

"Chihaya."

"Nn?"

"You want to be up there again, don't you, up in the skies?"

A pause, then, softly, "Hai. I do. Very much."

"Then let's go."

That took the dark angel by surprise. "Nani? Honto ni? Are you serious? Now?"

He shrugged. "If you want to, then yes. Now."

"But--aren't you worried--"

"No one's around to see, Chihaya. And, to tell you the truth, I've seen you moping sometimes. I know that there is nothing either of us can do to get your wing back and it hurts me to see you like that and know that I can't set you smiling again."

"Ah... Then... Could we really?"

The look in Chihaya's eyes hurt him. The winged inhabitants of Eden were born to fly, to ride the wind alongside the birds in the sky. He'd seen the few whose wings were crippled in accidents and were rendered flightless. The smaller angel's depression suddenly reminded him of that and he hated seeing his lover looking so melancholy.

Kagetsuya stood, then helped his companion up and glanced around the beach. No one was around, as he had said.

The bright angel unfurled his great wings, white as snow, as magnificent as any bird's. When he settled them, the wingtips barely touched the ground.

He gathered Chihaya in his arms and launched himself into the sky. There were no warm thermals this late into the night, but he was used to flying without them. He'd always gone flying during some nights, in whatever city they'd been assigned to. More recently, in Shinjuku, when Chihaya was sound asleep, he'd go out on the rare night. He strengthened his muscles that way and could fly better and longer than if any of the flights had been in daylight, when the thermals were there to help him.

They rose higher and higher until they could have been several hundred feet above the top of Honolulu's tallest building. The city was a beautiful layout of lights, white of those in the skyscrapers, the dull yellow of the streetlights, red and white for cars, and assorted colors for the clubs, bars, and stores still open. To the left was Diamond Head and in the distance were the Ko'olau mountains.

"Oh, Kami, I really missed this..." He barely heard Chihaya's breathless, sorrowful statement.

"You okay?"

"Daijoubu, Kage-chan. I'm all right. It's just--you know..."

"Aa."

"Are we going back to the hotel this way?"

"What do you think?"

His lover hazarded a, "Yes?"

He smiled. "If you say so."

~*~

"...That's it, Michael-sama, Raphael-sama," Kagetsuya finished, never taking his eyes off the angels on the screen.

Archangel Michael of Eden, commander of Valhalla gazed at something on his desk in silent contemplation, absently playing with one of his blond curls. His second-in-command, Archangel Raphael, stood beside his chair, the same expression on his face.

"Well," Michael said after a while. "It seems like the Black Cancer and yet not. You say it's the spot where his wing used to be?"

"Hai."

"Hm... Kagetsuya, it just maybe could be possible, although highly unlikely. Frankly, I have no idea. _This_ has certainly never been heard of. I have no idea what to say."

"Aa."

"Gomen nasai."


End file.
